Balloon Boy
by Minedragon
Summary: When Balloon Boy finds out marionette's secret he's too shocked to say anything!
1. The Secret

**AN: Before you read this; Bonnie is a girl the same goes for Marionette.**

* * *

It was a normal day at the pizzeria. It was 3:00A.M. and all the animatronics were chatting; Including Balloon Boy and Marionette girl. Foxy was sitting in pirates' cove, Chica was chatting with Bonnie, while Freddy, golden Freddy and the toy animatronics were discussing the earlier show.

"Well, I think the show was a great one as usual," said Balloon Boy,"I bet tomorrow's show will be just as good!" _Maybe I could tell him,_ Thought Marionette girl. She went over to Chica to ask her a question. "Hey Chica," Marionette girl said. "Yes?" Chica said. "I don't know when to tell him." Marionette said. Chica sighed. " Tell him when you think the time is right." Chica said. "OK." Marionette sighed.

Balloon Boy and Marionette girl were always friends, that is what Balloon Boy thought. Marionette girl had liked Balloon Boy for a while now and didn't know if he felt the same way.

_When should I tell him?_ She thought. She went up to him. " h-hey BB," said Marionette. "Yeah?" said Balloon Boy. She got nervous and panicked on the inside. " A lot of kids wanted balloons today, huh." Marionette said. "Yeah, a lot of them had good manners!" laughed Balloon Boy.

" How many kids came to see you pop out of your box?" Balloon Boy asked. "About… fifteen to twenty." Marionette said. " That's good, it's more than last time which was... five to ten." said Balloon Boy. _He is always nice,_ Marionette thought.

After the drinks were served, it was 5:00A.M. and all the animatronics had to have some rest. Balloon Boy slept nearby Marionette's room. She had decided to go see him. "Hey Balloon Boy," she started " I have something I need to say."

Balloon Boy heard her and woke up out of sleep mode. "Yeah?" He asked. "I-I have wanted to say this for a long long time." she said. "What is the matter?" Balloon Boy asked. "I-I like you, more than a friend." Marionette said.

* * *

**AN:this was my first fan fiction let me know what you think and sorry it is so short I ran out of ideas for a bit let me know what you think should happen next! Later.**


	2. Kids have manners

"I-I like you, more than a friend" Marionette said. Balloon Boy's jaw dropped. "W-what!?" Balloon Boy said. "I said, I like you more than a friend," marionette said, "d-do you like me?" "I- I have to go think for a bit and process all this." Balloon Boy said."I understand…" said Marionette sad. _S-she likes me, and More than a friend?_ Balloon Boy thought.

Balloon Boy went down the hall to the security office. Of course, Mike was there. "Hey Mike can I talk to you about something?" asked Balloon Boy. "Sure, what's bothering you bud?" Balloon Boy closed both the doors and said,"No-one else will hear this, okay?" "Alright, go ahead and tell me what's on your mind." Mike said.

"Marionette likes me." Balloon Boy said. " Whoa." mike said. "She told me she felt this way about me for a long time," said Balloon Boy,"and it's not like I haven't thought about her like that, but I always shook it off because... " "What's wrong." asked Mike. "I always thought we were friends, I did notice she has been talking to Chica and acted a little weird earlier."

**A few minutes later it was almost 6am.** "It's almost 6am we'll talk tomorrow, okay?" Mike said. "Alright." Balloon Boy said. **Now to Marionette during the day.** "Hey kids, would you like to see a surprise?" asked Marionette waiting for the music box to finish playing it's song. "YEAH!" shouted the kids. "... and POP goes the weasel!" as the song had finished she saw twenty to twenty-five kids watching.

"wow" "cool" "whoa" "look at that" the kids said. Marionette was confused, _What are they talking about?_ she thought. "Hey." _That's a familiar voice…_ "Chica?" said Marionette. "So…" Chica whispered in her ear,"did you talk to him?" Chica asked. "Yes but…" Marionette said, " he said he had to think for a bit." "You surprised him then, he probably thought of you and him as just best friends."

**Now, let's go to Balloon Boy.** "Can I have a balloon please?" a little boy asked. _I knew kids had manners._ he chuckled to himself. "Sure thing kid, here you go." he said. "Thank you!" the boy said. _That kid has good manners he should be rewarded._ He went around looking for Chica and found her talking to Marionette. "Hey Chica, oh sorry, am I interrupting something?" He asked. "Hey Balloon Boy, no you aren't, what do you need?" Chica asked. Balloon Boy whispered to Chica and Marionette girl. "Wow, really he must have good manners," said Chica,"what's his name?" "Joey" said Balloon Boy. Chica went to the kitchen to do what Balloon Boy asked. she was in there for a bit and came out with 5 boxes of pizza (**think of whatever type of pizza you think Joey would eat**).

Balloon Boy went to go get Joey and his parents. "...I wonder what the surprise is!" Joey said. "First, what do you like to do for fun?" Balloon Boy asked. "Talk to you, come here, play video games, and listen to Freddy and the gang play songs." said Joey. "Well, we have a surprise for you."said Balloon Boy. Chica brought in the pizza and a present. "What's in it?" asked Joey. "Open it and find out." said Chica "WOW! Army Simulator 3! This isn't even out yet." said Joey. "We have our ways." said Balloon Boy. "Thank you so much we have to go." said Joey


	3. The new Couple

**AN: Hey guys! couple of surprises for this chapter and the next so stay tuned, I tried to make it longer than usual because they were looking kind short without further ado here is the 3rd chapter**

Joey's family had left and said goodbye. The pizzeria had closed and it was 10pm. "Early day, huh." said Freddy. "Y-yeah." said Bonnie blushing. "Hey Bonnie, why are you blushing?" said Freddy. _Oh crud I am?_ thought Bonnie. "O-oh, um…" Bonnie was shy and of course, panicking. "You okay?" Freddy asked. "Y-yes." Bonnie answered. "Are you sure?" Freddy asked. "Y-yes, I'm fine." Bonnie said. _Something is not right with her, she is my __**best friend**_ _though. I'll go ask about this later to Chica._ Balloon Boy had slipped away without anyone noticing, except for Marionette. He had gone down the hall and into the security office with Marionette following him.

She was in the doorway when Mike asked Balloon Boy, "Ready to talk about it?" "Not yet, let me close these doors." said Balloon Boy. He had closed the west door but the east door wouldn't close. "Wha-what's wrong with this door?" asked Balloon Boy. "Hold on a sec…" said Mike. He grabbed a flashlight and shined it at the door.

_Uh-oh._ Marionette thought. "Sonofa…" Mike said. "Marionette, please leave." Balloon Boy said. "I wanted to talk to Mike." said Marionette lying because of her panic. "Now hold on Balloon Boy," said Mike, "we got to talk last night. We'll talk more later tonight, okay?" "Alright." said Balloon Boy. "Alrighty, What is it Marionette?" asked Mike. "Actually I wanted to ask you…" said Marionette as she closed the other door. "Really, what is it?" asked Mike.

"WHAT!?" shouted Mike. He shouted so loud you could almost hear him through the 3-inch thick doors of steel. "I want to know what you two talked about last night." said Marionette. "Why would I tell you that?" Mike asked. "Because I know who you like here, and trust me I can tell her for you." said Marionette with a devilish grin.

**Flashback to last week when all the animatronics were asleep.** All of them except for Marionette who was watching Mike. "Oh man, I wonder if she likes me…" said Mike to himself, "Toy Chica… I wonder if she likes me too…"

**Now back to the present.** _What the Hell? does she even use sleep mode?_ Mike thought. Mike sighed,"Alright." **While he is filling her in let's go to the rest who are partying for Joey.** "Hey chica, can we talk in the kitchen?" asked Freddy. "Sure thing." said Chica. they had walked into the kitchen and closed the door. "What's up?" asked Chica. "I need to know something…" said Freddy,"what is going on with Bonnie? I talked to her earlier and she had blushed." "You boys are really naive aren't you," said Chica smiling, " She's had feelings for you since '94." "W-what?" Freddy asked. "Bonnie could you come here?" asked Chica. "Okay, coming!" replied Bonnie.

"You called Chica?" Bonnie asked. "Freddy has something to ask you." Chica said slyly. "W-wait why do I have to…, okay I'll ask, Bonnie, Chica says you have feelings for me." Bonnie's face turned red fast. She was blushing… a lot. Then she punched Chica in the arm still blushing. "Ow!" said Chica. "WHY DID YOU TELL HIM!?" Bonnie yelled. "He had asked me what was going on." said Chica. Bonnie stopped being angry at Chica and turned to Freddy. "R-really?" she asked. "W-well yes, I was concerned that-" his sentence was cut short when his lips were touched by hers. _Wha?_ Freddy thought. He thought for a split second before bonnie separated her lips from his. "You don't like me, do you?" asked Bonnie. Chica had stepped out of the room while no-one was looking. "Actually," said Freddy, "I do." He kissed her, which caught her off guard, and made her flustered. She kissed back. "I love you Freddy." said Bonnie. "I love you too Bonnie." said Freddy.

**AN: Okay, that was the 3rd chapter let me know what you think and say some congrats for Bonnie and Freddy.**


	4. It finally happens

**AN: I have a couple of ideas for chapters and will speak with my friends to see what they think. Enjoy.**

While Freddy and Bonnie were kissing, the rest of the animatronics were partying. However all of them except for Foxy. Mangle decided to do something about it. She had been repaired and sat in the security office in the day. She went in Pirate's cove to see Foxy asleep. _He's kind of cute._ she thought. "Hey Foxy." she woke him up. "Hm?" said Foxy still half in sleep mode. "Hey you're missing the party." said Mangle. "Well, you look a lot better than before." he said. "Th-thank you." she said, "You look good too." "Well thank ye lass." said Foxy chuckling.

**Well it's been a while and I think we should head back to the security office.** "...and that's what we talked about." said Mike. "wait, so he actually thought about it but didn't know if I felt the same way?" asked Marionette. "Pretty much." said Mike. Just then they heard a pound on the door. It was Balloon Boy. He had been waiting the entire time right outside the door. "Hey is it my turn yet?" he said smiling. "Oh I forgot." said Mike, " I have an idea, stay in here when he comes in." "What, why?" Marionette asked. "Just so what I asked." said Mike. "Okay." said Marionette. Mike opened the door for Balloon Boy. He then closed it behind him.

"Wait why is she still in here?" asked Balloon Boy. "Because, I am going to have you two talk to each other." said Mike. "O-okay…" said Marionette. Mike put on a pair of headphones so he didn't have to hear them talk.

"Look I'm sorry if I told you too early." said Marionette. "Well I won't lie, I was shocked." said Balloon Boy. "Yeah, like I said, sorry." said Marionette apologetically. "You don't have to be sorry, after all, you had the courage to tell me," said Balloon Boy, "that's why I'm giving you this." "Wha-" said Marionette whose question was cut short by Balloon Boy kissing her.

**AN: Okay so Balloon Boy got a little bold there anyway let me know what you think.**


	5. his secret leaks

**AN: Hey guys sorry it has been so long I have been grounded for a bit so I am posting this somewhere else. Also, I am looking for a few OC's for the story( 'cause otherwise this might end earlier than expected.) Anyway, here is the next chapter.**

"Whoa, ho, ho." said Mike **recording** the entire thing. Marionette heard him and stopped the kiss. "Um…" said Marionette blushing. "Mike, what are you doing?" said Balloon Boy blushing. "I'm playing games…" Mike lied. "Sure you are and you aren't doing anything ELSE!" said Balloon Boy as he grabbed the phone. The phone said 'Broadcasting to Chica chicken' He held the camera to show his face and said, "Really Mike, really?" said Balloon Boy. "Sorry couldn't help it." said Mike. "Fine then I'm telling her." said Marionette. "Don't, please don't." said Mike.

**Let's go to the two foxes.** "Really? that's cool." said Mangle. "Yup Mike fixed me up, put some bandages over the holes in me, and painted 'em over." said Foxy. "Well that was nice of him." said Mangle. "Yeah, I guess I owe him." said Foxy. "You know, you look kind of cute when you're asleep." said Mangle. "What?" said Foxy. "You look cute when you are asleep." said Mangle. "Um… okay?" Foxy said confused. _He doesn't get it._ thought Mangle.

**Now let's go to the gang.** "Awwwwww," said chica, "I knew he liked her." Freddy and Bonnie came out of the kitchen. "what's going on guys?" asked Freddy. "Balloon Boy just kissed Marionette." said Chica. Freddy and Bonnie's jaw dropped.

**Back to the office.** "You know what," started Mike, "tell her I don't care anymore it's almost time for me to go." "Okay I will tell her." said Marionette as she opened the door. Mike got his stuff and ran out blushing. Marionette told toy Chica and she blushed. Mike was halfway out the door when Toy Chica called him over. "Hey Mike." she said as he closed the door.


	6. Yes or No

**AN: I might put mine and my girlfriend's OC's on. Enjoy**

Mike had not been back for two days. "Well, there goes Mike." said BB. "Wait, there he is!" said Marionette. Mike entered the pizzeria and said hi to everyone. When he saw Toy Chica he remembered the reason he was out for the past two days, and ran for the security office. "Mike, wait!" she said, "I want to talk to you!" "Nope Nope Nope Nope." said Mike repeatedly. He ran in and closed the door behind him.

At around 3am Toy Chica went to the other door and Mike was on his phone. The perfect chance to get to him. She went in and closed both doors. Mike looked up jumped out his seat. He nearly got to the door when Toy Chica grabbed the collar of his shirt. "Not this time," she said, "You're going to answer my questions." Mike sighed. "Okay." he said. "First, is what Marionette told me true?" she asked. "It depends, what did she say?" said Mike. Toy Chica put him down and sat in the chair.

"She said that you like me is that true?" asked Toy Chica. "Well…" started Mike. "Yes or No." said Toy Chica. "..." Mike said nothing for a second. Toy Chica got up and walked up to him. "Last time," she said putting her hand on the door behind him and leaning him against the wall, "Yes, or No?" she asked.


	7. A Good Night

**AN: Okay so my friend made a couple of explicit scenes and I told him "No, I will make an M-rated version." so he will show me the book he made it in so I can see the ideas.**

"Yes or No?" she had him against the wall. Mike tried to move towards the switch but couldn't reach it. "I um…" stuttered Mike. "Look it's a simple question," she said, "Do you like me more than a friend?" she asked again this time pushing him against the wall. "I can't breathe." said Mike. "Oop, sorry." she replied. she backed up just enough for him to breathe, but was still pushing on him. "Just stop." said Mike. "No, not until you answer me." she replied.

"Look, I would answer you but," said Mike trying to lie, "wait, why do you want to know so bad? I mean obviously you want to know so bad you would kill me, so why do you want to know?" he asked. "O-oh um…" replied Toy Chica blushing. "Well?" he asked as he turned her and pushed her towards the same wall she did to him."Whoa, how did you do that?" asked TC startled. "Few years of karate didn't hurt anyone." said Mike

"So?" asked Mike. "So what?" replied Toy Chica. "Why did you want to know so bad?" He asked. "Well…Y-You see…" started Toy Chica. "I like you." she said. "S-so? We're friends of course we like eachother." replied Mike. "Nooo. That's not what I meant." she said. "Wait so you mean-" toy chica stopped him and said, "Yes." Mike dreamed of hearing that but couldn't say anything. "That's why I wanted to know. So do you like me?"

"Well...I do." said Mike. "What!?" said TC. "I like you more than a friend as well." replied Mike. Toy Chica was flustered. Mike kissed Toy Chica, which caught her off guard and she kissed back. It was a **Good Night**.

**Let's see the foxes**. "Do you like me?" asked Mangle. "Of course I do, you're my best friend." said Foxy. Just then he stepped out of Pirates' cove. Everyone outside was silent. Then they all shouted "Hooray!". "Hey guys how's everything going." asked Foxy. "Great, but you should look behind you." said Chica. "What, why?" asked Foxy as he turned around and felt Mangle hug him. "Glad you're out of pirates' cove." she whispered to him. "Glad to be out." he replied as he hugged back. Then, out of nowhere they hear four people drop a Box inside the pizzeria. "Do you all want to open it?" asked one of the workmen. "Hold on, Toy Chica, Mike!" shouted Chica. "Coming!" shouted Mike.

They came in "Waddya need?" asked Mike. "Should we open this box?" asked Chica. "Sure Let's Open It." replied Mike.

**AN: What could be in the box? What could happen when they open it? Find out next chapter.**


	8. The new guys

**AN: Happy Holidays! Sorry it has been a while and I was looking for ideas for a little bit and I was wondering if some of you guys could do some fan art of the story, if you do please send me it in a link.**

**I almost forgot, Because the some of my friends had read the story and it had the toy animatronics, they thought it was in the fnaf 2 restaurant. To clear it up, it is in the fnaf 1 restaurant and they bought back the toy animatronics. Also there may be a bit more adult language. Without a further a do, go ahead and read and happy holidays.**

"Well… okay then." Chica replied. She put down a pizza box she was holding and tried to rip the box open. _Damn this is nailed on tight._ she thought. "Let me try." said Mike, as he ran down to the security office. Everyone stood to watch, and Mike came back with a crowbar. "You know, I'm glad we're all friends here." Mike said remembering everything that had led up to now. "Where'd you get that?" asked Toy Chica. "It was a present from the manager for staying after the first night." he answered

With a loud thud the side of the box fell off and they were surprised to see what jumped out at them. It was a wolf in a lime green vest and brown leather pants. "Son of a B that box was way too small." the wolf said dusting himself off. "Who are you?" asked foxy.

Then a loud thump was heard below them. "That must be Dan." said the wolf, "where are my manners? My name is Wilbert wolf. I am meant to be a roommate with Foxy here." "Bullcrap." said Foxy. "Hey Foxy check this out." said Mike in his office. "What… Well atleast we know he isn't lyin'." said Foxy as Mike pulled up an e-mail from the manager. Wilbert went into the door to the basement and ran down the stairs.

"Hey Danny where are you?" asked Wilbur into the darkness. Shadows formed into a circle and then a dragon appeared in it. "So we were warped here?" asked the dragon. "Yeah Dan, I told you it would work." replied the wolf. "Alright look, I cannot be found by the others if I am they will realise what's going on. I know Golden Freddy knows I am here so I will talk to him in private. Just make sure you aren't followed later tonight when you come back down." said the dragon an he disappeared into the darkness.

As the dragon left the light turned on "what the hell are you doing down here and who were you talking to?" asked Foxy. "I was… talking to myself." Wilbert said. "Well, come on we're having a welcome party for you. said Foxy as they went up.

**AN: Okay don't forget to send me the fan art (if you can) and sorry it might be a while until I upload the next chapter I have been and still am a little sick. I did feature my OC (Daniel Dragon) and a friend's OC (Wilbert Wolf).Happy holidays all! =D**


	9. New connections

**AN: Hey sorry it is taking time to make this, I have to find time between school and normal life to post. Also, I wanted to let you all choose the future of this story by making a poll go ahead and do that after you read the story, the story is a lot longer than I thought it to be by the way. I am still waiting for fan art. Go ahead and enjoy**

Everybody had a great time drinking juice (because there were no alcoholic drinks) and eating pizza. Mike and TC were in the office chatting, Marionette and BB were asleep, Wilbert was sitting outside of the basement door, Foxy was in Pirates' cove as usual, Freddy and Bonnie were sleeping on stage, and Chica and Mangle were chatting about Wilbert.

"I don't know what to think about him. Though, He is cute." said Mangle. "What? I thought you liked Foxy." said Chica. "Well I have been trying to drop hints but he isn't catching on." She responded. "Well you're going to have to tell him now." said Chica. "What? why?" Mangle was confused at this point. "Because if you don't, I will. And besides you haven't told him directly so you might as well." Chica said sipping on some punch with a sly look on her face. "Alright I'll do it so don't tell him." Mangle sighed she wanted to tell him but at the same time didn't, mainly because she didn't know how he would react.

She walked to the curtain and peeked inside. "Hey Foxy I need to talk to you." Mangle sighed as she walked in. "Hm? What is it?" He asked still half in sleep mode. "Can you wake up first?" she asked him while sitting down. "Alright hold on." He said and ran in a circle in the room for a second then stopped. "Alright what do you need?" He asked. "Well… you see…" she stuttered. "Well what is it? Actually I think I'll go ask Chi-" "Ilikeyou." Mangle mumbled. "What was that?" he asked. "I...I like you and the new guy. Do you like me?" she asked. "I'm sorry Mangle... I only like you as a friend." He answered. "Okay that's fine I just wanted to know!" She said with a smile as she was leaving pirates' cove. _I wonder how she is positive with everything even with this_. thought Foxy. When Mangle was walking out her nose bumped into something. She turned to look at it, then realized It was Wilbert's nose, she was in a trance. "Uh… excuse me?" He said trying to get by her and inside of Pirates' Cove. "O-oh s-sorry." she said as she moved aside.

Foxy burst out laughing as Wilbert came inside the Cove. "What? What's so funny?" Wilbert asked walking into Pirates' Cove. "You will never believe what she came in to talk about." Foxy said laughing so hard he nearly choked. "Well what was it?" he asked being a little frustrated. "You wouldn't believe me if I told you!" He said.

**AN:Alrighty now I think you guys should tell me what happens next and maybe I will put it in, also sorry no Daniel Dragon this chapter I will put him in the next one. Bye guys Oh! I almost forgot I am going to ask my GF if she can draw some art for this for the title picture.**


	10. A little piece of art

**AN: I'm very sorry for how long it has been and one reason of why it took so long was me and my girlfriend broke up a couple of days ago but we're still friends, Here is chapter 10 (no name because I make it after I make the entire chapter) Any who, please before you continue on to read the story, PLEASE VOTE ON THE POLL OTHERWISE THE STORY WILL END WITH THIS CHAPTER. Also, to XbbbgX since you would like to have it back to them then this chapter will be about them.**

* * *

**Whil****e Foxy is explaining it to Wilbert let's see what your guys' favorite two are up to.** "So…" said Balloon Boy, "What should the performance be for the stage?" _He's talking to himself again, that's so cute!_ thought Marionette who was pretending to be asleep. **Marionette and Balloon Boy share a room if I didn't mention it earlier, kinda funny huh?** "Let's see… Toy Chica and Chica will be in the kitchen, Foxy will sit in Pirate's Cove for a while, Bonnie and Toy Bonnie can do a duet guitar song with Freddy and Toy Freddy singing, and Mangle will tell some jokes and be the day guard so Mike can nap at home." Balloon Boy got finished repeating the scheduling. "Hmm… I wonder if…." he started but then started writing something on a blank sheet of paper in his notebook. Marionette wanted to see so she popped out of her box and did a fake yawn. When Balloon Boy saw her he quickly flipped back to the schedule and said to her, "Uh… good morning" "Good morning! Hey, what do you have there?" she asked trying to see the notebook. "Hey! Stop that's mine!" he said pulling away from her. The notebook flew through the air and landed in front of, then slid under the door to the hallway.

Mike was checking the cameras and using the new intercom system ( it is used on only the ones he is on ). He decided to use it to check on Marionette and Balloon Boy, "Hey how are you guys- Whoa ho ho what were you two doing?" he said. Balloon Boy and Marionette stopped then looked at each other. "We should put some clothes on." said Marionette blushing. "Yeah." replied BB who already had his pants on. **They were in their underwear and forgot.** BB was the first one fully dressed. When he went to the door the rest of the animatronics were outside in the hallway looking at what he did. "Wow, that is good art." said Chica. "Yeah it is." replied Freddy. The artwork was a hand sketched picture of all of them (including BB and Marionette) "Hey what are you doing with my notebook? Don't we have to work today?" BB asked as he snatched it from their hands. "Actually we don't." answered Freddy. "What why?" BB asked impatiently. "The manager decided as a gift for Wilbert being accepted by everyone, we get 7 weeks off of work! And we get to go to an animatronic spa the entire time!" Freddy said excitedly. "That's great! But, why are you guys here outside the door to My (and Marionette's) room?" BB was waiting a few minutes for an answer. "Well, We only have enough passes for 5 pairs of people." said Freddy. "So two people will have to stay, well I know I-" "Whoa what's going on?" said Marionette cutting BB off. "We are able to go to an animatronic spa, but we only have four pairs of passes." answered Freddy. "Well I want to go!" said Marionette cheerfully. "Hey, so do I!" said Balloon Boy. "Well, we haven't told foxy or chica yet… I guess we might as well go tell them." said Freddy. "Before we do, give me back my notebook." said Balloon Boy. **Some explaining to Chica later…** "and where will Mike be?" asked Chica. "He gets to be off of work and gets to go home." replied Freddy with a cheery tone. "Well I see everybody else wants to go, so I'll stay here." she said. "Are you sure? I could stay here with Freddy." said Bonnie. "No, you know I've gone more times than you. So it's only fair that you get to go." replied Chica. **After some time explaining to foxy…** "nah… I Don't wanna go, besides I sit in me cove all day every day I'm sure I can manage for a few weeks." said Foxy. "Well then, we will be sharing rooms by the way. I hope everybody is okay with that." "Who will be sharing rooms?" asked Mangle. "Let's see… BB and Marionette you will share is that okay?" "Sure" said BB. "Okay Me and Bonnie will share a room." he continued. "yay!" said Bonnie Sheepishly. "Toy Chica and golden Freddy?" "Ok I guess." said Toy Chica. "Mangle and Wilbert?" "I guess that's fine." said Wilbert. _YES!_ thought Mangle. "And lastly, Toy Freddy and Toy Bonnie." "Ok." said the two. "Well we leave in an hour so pack your things everybody!" said Freddy

**One hour later…** "Alright time to go!" shouted Freddy. His voice boomed through the halls and throughout the building. Every animatronic (except for Foxy and Chica) was out the door and on the bus. "Well damn." said Freddy mumbling under his breath as he boarded the bus to the best animatronic spa in the world, the Animatronic Pamper Palace. Marionette decided to sit next to Balloon Boy who was staring out the window. Very little chatter was made between the two, mainly because of the situation between the two. **That would be that she likes him and he only kissed her because she was brave enough to tell him.** Of course they atleast made some small talk, but just about how performances were, and what they did on their own after the performances. Balloon Boy decided to pull out his notebook and draw again, as he was flipping to a blank page Marionette saw exactly what he drew earlier. It was their room and the drawing was so well done that it almost looked real. Then Balloon Boy looked out the window and at the sky, then he looked at Marionette and started drawing something.

* * *

**AN: That should be the longest chapter (for now). Please remember to vote. You guys need to go check out a fellow fanfiction writer's stories, Their name is RollyMcFly27. Also, if you would like I am looking for one OC to be put in the story, please list what they look like what animal and (if you want) who you would like them to be paired to. Well that's all for now but I will make more soon! (This went through a process of days just to make a stupid 1,000 words!) Later guys!**


	11. Back at home

**AN: I am going to the pizzeria for this chapter so you all have time for what I am about to say, When BB and all of them reach the hotel I can put some OC's in if you guys say one, but you need to tell me what animal, of course name, and what they look like. The characters will be in the hotel. Anyway, Go on and read.**

* * *

"Woo-Hoo I win!" said Chica striking a victory pose. "Aye lass ye win the game. Wanna play another round?" asked Foxy. "Nah I'm gonna quit while I'm ahead." replied Chica. She stood up, stretched and yawned. "Aw man I'm beat, I'm gonna go sleep on stage." "Aye same here, g'night lass." said Foxy heading to Pirate's cove. "Goodnight Foxy." she said sleepily. she laid down and fell asleep almost instantly. When she woke up she went to go cook something as a breakfast. She decided to cook breakfast pizza (partially as a joke) and called Foxy over. "Foxy! Breakfast!" she shouted. "Comin' lass!" he responded and jumped through the curtains, sat down, and ate all of it. "Done." He said with a smart alec tone. "Ok then, so I found this karaoke machine and thought we should try it out after all, you used to sing with us, that is until..." Chica trailed off. "Okay lass, I will sing." Foxy replied as he got up, "When do we sing?" he asked stretching. "Right now!" Chica answered holding a karaoke machine and plugging it into the wall. "Oh boy." said Foxy mumbling under his breath.

**A few pirate and hip hop songs later…**

"Hey Foxy, there's something I have been meaning to ask you." said Chica. "Oh really, what is it?" he asked. "Why do you always talk with a pirate accent?" Chica answered. "Oh, well I have a switch in me back panel that be labeled 'pirate accent'." Foxy replied showing the switch. "Oh I think it's cute." Chica said in response. "Hey lass, there's something I have been meanin to tell ye." Foxy said scratching the back of his head with his hook. "Really, wha-" she was cut off by Foxy kissing her, she instantly recoiled and ran to the office room closing both doors. She then cut on the tablet and looked at Foxy, his ears were bent back and his tail was between his legs, then he walked to pirates' cove, he WALKED he usually didn't walk unless he was really low on battery, or something was wrong.

* * *

**AN: Alrighty, I know it is short, I planned on making it longer but I got some news, I might be moving. However I want to say that I will stockpile chapters in between now and then. I do have some good news to you guys, Since there are not a lot of good stories I have been seeing, I want to read your stories, that's right, yours, all you have to do is say #ReadthisDragon then put the story name, and lastly put your name if you are in guest mode. Oh and don't forget to send those OC's like I said, the name then animal and what they look like, I will only be reading 12 stories(They have to be fnaf only). That is all for now, Later my dragons!**


	12. Back at home pt2 (Heart Broken)

**AN: Hello everyone I know this is way late and I am sorry for that, I didn't end up moving, and the cable company was being a pain in the rear so I had no internet, but as I have it back now, I keep getting word that we(my family) might be moving soon afterall most likely around the end of may. Hooray… Anyway here is the chapter, don't forget to send in your OC in a review or PM it to me, or you can just PM me and chat. But pleasesend in those OC's please, Without further ado read on.**

* * *

Ch.12 Back at home part 2

Its had been at least a week and both Foxy and Chica had been avoiding each other. Foxy has been coming out to sit in front of Pirate's Cove everyday at 12pm hoping Chica would come out. His ears were always down and his tail never make it even worse Foxy was never going fast he was always walking slowly which as she assumed was a sign of depression, which was being shown for a while. Since the... event, Chica had thoughts, many thoughts, in her head, but one thought stood out amongst the rest, _why me, of all of the animatronics why does he like me_ The guilt was gripping Chica's heart like a python with it's prey, she decided to go see Foxy, seeing how sad he was when she ran away. She looked at the clock in the hall it was 7:00P.M. As she was walking down the hall she saw Foxy's Pirate cove home, which was pretty small to house him and Wilbert, who were, by the way, fairly tall. As she stood outside the cove she debated for a split second whether or not to go in. _Maybe I should just knock on the door before entering._ She thought. As she knocked she didn't hear anything so she just walked in, only to find he wasn't there. _He's not here? Where is he?_ As her mind began to race she saw a small curtain in the back of the cove, it had two palm trees on an island, it looked as though it was supposed to be camouflaged with the walls, which were painted to look like an ocean. She could hear a radio and… Humming? Chica hesitated before pulling back the curtain slightly to take a peek inside, and what she saw surprised her. A whole secret backroom complete with it's own kitchen that had a 4 burner stove, a nice refrigerator, a toaster, and a microwave and oven, and what looked like a closet and an open door that led to two beds which she thought was the bedroom. And there in the middle of the kitchen was Foxy, shaking his hips to the song on the radio. Chica couldn't help but giggle. Then, Foxy stopped moving, his ear twitched and he turned around and saw Chica. "Oh," he said with a reluctant tone,"What do _you_ want." "O-oh I just came to che-" before she could finish she smelled a familiar scent almost like… porkchops! Chica turned her head to look at the fried pork chops Foxy had cooking on the top left burner. All of a sudden Chica's stomach began to rumble. "Oops, guess I haven't eaten yet." She said with an awkward smile. "Sit down, I'll make you something to eat." Foxy said with a sigh. "What do you want." He said, "I'll just have some pork if that's okay." She said. Chica could smell the aroma of the smoking pork and Foxy still humming silently to the song on the radio. "Do you want anything on them?" "O-oh um, no, I'll just have them plain please."

-**10 minutes later**-

"Done." said Foxy as he put Chica's pork on a plate and placed it on the table. "T-thanks." She said. As they were eating Chica would glance at Foxy from time to time half, of the time he would catch her and she would look away each time. Chica broke the silence to try and start a conversation. "So… how is your day?" She asked, "Meh, could be better." He said blatantly. That was all as far as conversation went for the meal. It was getting late and Chica hadn't been sleeping lately, so she looked like a mess. Foxy could see this and so,"Do you need to sleep here?" "O-oh if it's okay with you." She said hesitantly. Foxy got up from the table and walked through the doorway leading to the two beds, which, oddly enough, were labeled by the owners names being scratched into them. There were nightstands on either side of both beds, and both beds seemed to be king sized beds. "If you want you can sleep in my bed with me or on the floor." Said Foxy, "What about Wilbert's bed could I sleep on that?" "I don't think he would be thrilled to know that someone else slept in his bed while he was away." Said Foxy. "Your bed it is." She said. She hopped into the left side while Foxy the right. The sleep was mostly uninterrupted the fabric of the bed was soft as velvet, although she did wake up in the middle of the night and saw a peculiar thing. There was a strange book on the nightstand next to the bed on her side. She looked over at Foxy, who seemed to be asleep. She turned back to the book on the nightstand, It had a skull and crossbones on the front. She opened it to a random page, and it read as followed…

**April 2nd, 2016 Broken hearted**

I finally did it, though, it didn't turn out at all as I thought it would, in fact it went rather poorly. I have finally confessed my love to Chica, and I did so in the only way I knew how, I kissed her, but as I said it didn't go as I thought it would, she had recoiled and ran away, as I had kissed her she wore a shocked facial expression, most likely she never knew and for me to just go and… oh god. Her reaction has broken my heart, and well if this ruins our relationship as friends well… I don't know what I'll do, but I know one thing, I won't stop loving her, even if she hates me, I can't just stop loving her, there's no switch that could do that.

Just then Foxy grabbed the book from her hands, "You know it's rude to snoop." He said blatantly, he then placed the book on the other nightstand, and laid down to sleep. And in that moment Chica realized something, she has been making breakfast and dinner for Foxy and most of the rest of the gang for a long time, and Foxy is able to cook on his own, so that means he only ate her food to see her. She face palmed how she didn't see that he liked her was odd, she knew who most of the animatronics liked, but she never knew who Foxy liked, she would ask him sometimes,"Hey, who is it that you like?" And he would say, "What do ya mean lassie?" "Oh you know what I mean." "That, lassie is a secret." Chica never thought that secret was her.

* * *

**AN: I hope you enjoyed don't forget to leave a review telling me what you think, and don't forget those OC's, seriously I believe I only got, like, one. I'm hoping to get atleast ten for when we go back to BB and Marionette.**

**See you later my Dragons**

**-Minedragon**


End file.
